Conocerte
by Kai M. Kyouyama Asakura
Summary: OJO: Crossover de Shaman King con Soul Eater... Yoh huye de casa, el destino (Maka) lo lleva a conocer a Anna... Se enamorarán pero... ¿Qué pasará si las obligaciones familiares de Soul obstruyen el paso? Xover y universo alterno. ¡Una oportunidad! YxA / MxS / AxS? Capítulo tres, ARRIBA: Deudas. Pasen, lean, comenten!
1. Huyendo de casa

**Conocerte**

**UA - Xover (Shaman King y Soul Eater NO ME PERTENECEN, pero la historia es mía, favor de no plagiar.)**

**Pues bueno, esta historia la había publicado como lo que era, un crossover. Pero después de revisar, me di cuenta que los xovers al ser escasos y estar en un apartado distinto tienen muy pocas visitas! Espero que de esta manera la gente interesada en estas dos series puedan verla con facilidad y se animen a leerla. Disfruten la lectura y gracias por darle la oportunidad! :D**

**Capítulo 1. "Huyendo de casa"**

El estruendo de la puerta al cerrarse recorrió la calle entera. Yoh, enfadado por otra pelea con Hao, caminaba con su mochila a cuestas, lleno de una rabia que hasta ese momento desconocía.

-Maldito Hao...- murmuraba con frío, tratando de esconder sus manos en la chaqueta negra. – todo por sus muchas novias... ¡Como si yo tuviera la culpa! Además, ni que le hubiera cambiado el nombre tan feo...

Estaba triste. Luego de que su gemelo le reclamara el cambio nombre de la supuesta "Yuki" a "Clarisse", se había pasado hora y media gritándole cosas sobre sus padres fallecidos en un incendio, diciéndole, mientras su enfado iba emborrachando sus sentidos que él había tenido la culpa, que no era más que un estorbo, ¡un idiota!, y cuando Yoh no pudo soportar más palabras hirientes de su parte, guardó las pertenencias que creía más importantes y fáciles de cargar, tomó el dinero que tenía ahorrado y le gritó a Hao un: "si no me quieres aquí, no me verás más imbécil".

Ahora, recordando, se sentía como una novia engañada al haberle gritado eso. ¡Ja! Hasta la supuesta Yuki tuvo más dignidad al salir de una manera realmente calmada de ahí. Yoh se golpeó la frente ¡había olvidado su violoncello por la estúpida prisa!

¿Qué haría ahora? Podría ir por Amadis, su instrumento, en el horario de trabajo de Hao, pero por ahora no tenía ningún lugar a donde dormir, pues desde la muerte de sus padres ese departamento había sido su hogar. ¿Amigos? Horo era un vago sin casa, Ryu de viaje en motocicleta, Manta de viaje de negocios... Pensó en Kid y en Ren, pero no tuvo ganas de irse a meter a un régimen tan estricto.

De repente, como una idea llegada del cielo, se acordó de Maka, una amiga cercana que siempre apoyaba a todo su grupo de amigos. Ella trabajaba en un bar cercano y ¡a lo mejor se encontraba ahí a los muchachos!

Más tranquilo por recordar a sus buenos amigos, se puso los audífonos, y para cuando llegó al bar, ya estaba totalmente calmado gracias al poder de la música.

Quitándose los audífonos entró al oscuro recinto, un lugar pequeño pero acogedor, con gente hablando bajo y disfrutando de sus bebidas.

-¡Eh, Maka!

La joven sonrió al ver a su amigo y le indicó que se acercara a la barra mientras le ofrecía una copa.

-¡Yoh, que gusto! Toma, un tequila para entrar en calor.- dijo guiñándole un ojo.

-Maka, ¡yo no tomo! ¿No ves que este jovenzuelo menor de edad no puede romper las reglas del gobierno?

La chica soltó una carcajada ante el comentario.

-Que bruto eres. ¡Trágate tus veintiún años de una buena vez!

Yoh sonrió como respuesta, y con la bebida esperó a que Maka tuviera unos segundos libres.

-Ahora sí, disculpa.- Maka suspiró ante la mueca de su amigo.- Otra vez Hao, ¿cierto?

-Me salí del departamento Maka... – murmuró con tristeza.- No tengo donde dormir.

-¡Yoh, AMIGO!- La voz estruendosa del chico del norte resonó por todo el bar interrumpiendo a Yoh.- ¡Hace mucho que no te veoooo!

-¿Te puedes callar idiota?

-Muchachos, ¡hola!- El castaño los saludó con alegría.- Que bueno verlos por aquí.

-Sí, bueno... Black Star y Kid nos retaron...- comentó Ren con calma.- ¿Todo bien Yoh?

-¡ESOS IDIOTAS NO NOS VAN A GANAR!

Yoh suspiró cansado y Ren lo notó.

-Cualquier cosa, dime.

-Sí, gracias... Igual le vine a pedir ayuda a Maka.

-¿¡A QUIÉN LLAMAS IDIOTA, MORTAL!?

Ren asintió con la cabeza e Yoh se puso a saludar con gusto a los recién llegados, mientras que los cuatro se peleaban por diferentes motivos al mismo tiempo.

Por unos momentos palabras como "estúpido", "rayitas", "picudo" e "imbécil" iban de un bando a otro sin parar.

-Es increíble que después de conocerse sigan comportándose como unos idiotas.- murmuró Maka mientras secaba y acomodaba unos vasos.- Así que no tienes dormir, ¿verdad?

Yoh negó con la cabeza mientras veía a los chicos aventarse contra un futbolito de mesa como idiotas.

-¿Te acuerdas de que tengo una prima que es dueña de una pensión?

Yoh volteó a verla confundido. ¿Prima? ¿Pensión? ¿Cuándo habían tenido esa conversación?

-Ahh...-Mala rodó los ojos con cansancio.- No importa. El punto es que puedes dormir ahí.

-¿Con tu prima?

-En la pensión.

Yoh rió ante los ojos severos de la joven y le recibió otro tequila.

-¿Quieres emborracharme, Maka?- murmuró mientras lamía un limón con sal y hacía caras chistosas.

-Salgo en quince minutos. ¿Me esperas y te llevo?

Yoh le contestó con una sonrisa mientras veía a Maka atender a otras personas.

Se quedó un rato viendo su bebida, y se sobre saltó cuando sintió que alguien le movía el hombro.

-¿Nos vamos?- dijo Maka sonriéndole.

-¿Tan pronto pasaron los quince minutos?- Al ver a Maka decir que si, se despabiló y se tomó de un trago la bebida que había observado al parecer, por quince minutos.

Luego de pagar, se despidió de los muchachos, quienes en realidad estaba más concentrados en su juego.

-¡ESO NO ES SIMÉTRICO!

El grito de Kid fue lo último que escuchó al salir.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Mira, mi prima es una persona muy seria, y si te voy a llevar ahí, no quiero que seas grosero o distraído, ¿me oyes?

-Siii, Maka, por quinta vez ¡SÍ!

Maka había ido dándole clases de Anna (porque ya sabía cómo se llamaba) durante todo el camino. Que no subiera los pies a la mesa, que en las noches no hiciera ruido, que no la molestara mientras veía sus telenovelas, que cuidara su cuerpo de los golpes (¿¡GOLPES!?), que no la hiciera enojar.

Y a todo esto Yoh decía si, si, si una y otra vez, sin saber en qué momento se callaría Maka.

Cuando por fin se encontraron frente a la puerta de la pensión, Yoh estaba temblando por todas las advertencias que la joven le había hecho. ¿Si respiraba de más lo golpearía también?

-Ah, y seguramente estará de mal humor porque ya es muy tarde.- Yoh casi se cae de espaldas al escuchar esto.

Tocaron la puerta y minutos después, se abrió violentamente. Yoh retrocedió unos pasos de la impresión, y cuando vio a la famosa Anna, se quedó petrificado mientras habría desmesuradamente los ojos.

Anna era... Simplemente...

-Hermosa...- Yoh murmuró lo que estaba pensando sin siquiera notarlo, y las dos rubias lo voltearon a ver estupefactas.

Yoh quitó su cara de idiota y sacudió la cabeza mientras se disculpaba.

-Hueles a alcohol.- le dijo la muchacha al sentir el aliento del joven.- ¡Maka! ¿Qué te dije de traer borrachos a mi casa?

-Aunque lo parezca, no es un borracho.- dijo Maka tranquila.- Va a quedarse a dormir, yo se que tienes habitaciones libres, dale una renta por favor, Anna

Maka sonrió y la mencionada suspiró con pesadez. Sólo a su prima le permitiría ese tipo de cosas. Se hizo a un lado para que Maka pudiera pasar, pero cuando Yoh iba a entrar en la pensión, le cerró el paso con el ceño fruncido.

-No quiero que rompas ninguna regla, ¿me oíste?

-Si Annita.- Dijo el castaño nervioso por la cercanía de la joven.

Anna trató de evitar el sonrojo.

-¡Y no me digas Annita!- farfulló con una minúscula sonrisa.

-Perdón, Annita.- Murmuró embobado.

La rubia gritó indignada y dando media vuelta empezó a caminar. Yoh entró la casa, y Maka, al hacer contacto visual le dijo quedito: "te estoy viendo" mientras movía dos dedos de sus ojos verdes a los del muchacho.

Yoh sonrió y Maka se despidió de ambos.

-¡No lo mates, es mi amigo!- gritó antes de cerrar la puerta.

-¡Ey! ¡Nombre!.- gritó Anna con un montón de papeles que tiró en un escritorio.

-Yoh Asakura, veintiún años, ¡no se cuanto peso!

Anna lo miró con extrañeza mientras se sentaba detrás del escritorio. Era curioso que existieran jóvenes así, tan... Raros.

-Bien... llena esto, esto y esto.- dijo mientras le llenaba de papeles las manos.- Aceptas esto, esto y esto.- Mientras iba señalando todos los puntos con un dedo fino y una uña muy cuidada.

Yoh seguía su dedo por todo el papel, pues a ratitos ella abría la mano al ir explicando, y a él le gustaba ver lo delgado de sus dedos.

-Es una mano muy bonita.- le dijo sonriendo.

-¿Me has puesto algo de atención al menos?

-¡Por supuesto!

-¿Qué debes firmar primero?

-Ehm...-Yoh le sonrió despistado.- Es que tengo mucha hambre Annita, estoy un poquito mareado...

Y era verdad, pues como casi nunca tomaba, esos dos tequilas comenzaban a darle vueltas la cabeza.

-Ven.- Le dijo resignada la rubia mientras lo arrastraba hacia la cocina.

-Tus manos son suaves.- dijo con voz boba mientras agarraba entre sus grandes manos las pequeñas y delicadas de la joven.- ¿Te han dicho que eres hermosa?

-Estás borracho.- repuso con frialdad.- No quiero que vomites mi alfombra.

A partir de ahí, Yoh se acordaría bien poco. Anna le obligó a tomarse una espesa bebida mientras él le hacía pucheros porque sabía feo, y luego de escucharlo llorar y quejarse de Hao, de lo malo que era con él, de lo triste que había estado desde la muerte de sus papás y de lo mucho que los extrañaba, le ayudó a subir las escaleras y lo dejó caer en un futón cuan largo era.

Anna se había dado la vuelta y estaba dispuesta a irse, pero al voltear y verlo ahí, medio tirado y encogido por el frío, no pudo evitar inclinarse y meterlo bien en la cama.

Mientras le quitaba los restos de lágrimas, sonrió con dulzura. Era un muchacho... Especial. "E increíblemente guapo", se dijo mientras le quitaba los audífonos y le apartaba el pelo de la cara.

Suspiró y salió de la habitación, dejando a un Yoh tranquilo que soñaba con naranjas...

**NA**

**¿Qué tal? Espero les haya gustado!**

** Dejen reviews para que me anime a seguir publicando esta historia! :D**

**KAIMKA ;)**


	2. Una chica en la tienda,otra al despertar

Conocerte

UA – Xover (Shaman King y Soul Eater NO ME PERTENECEN, pero la historia es mía, favor de no plagiar.)

Estaba desanimada por el nulo éxito, pero como mencioné en el cap anterior, se bien que los xovers no son muy exitosos. Seguiré con ésta historia para quien guste leerla y para mí, pues me está gustando y tengo muchas ideas para éste fanfic!

Disfruten, gracias por leer!

Capítulo dos. "Una chica en la tienda, otra al despertar."

* * *

Maka canturreaba en el supermercado. Hoy no había clases ni debía ir al bar, así que se dedicaba simplemente a hacer las compras para la semana.

En la noche había tardado en dormir por el nerviosismo, ¿se habrían llevado bien? Ella sabía que Yoh era una muy buena persona, pero no quería que lo echara a perder, a fin de cuentas, Anna era una persona un tanto especial. Sin embargo, al no haber recibido ninguna llamada a media noche o en la mañana en tono de queja, se sentía mucho más tranquila.

Mientras ponía fruta en el carrito, se acordó de cuando conoció a Yoh… Hace ya un par de años a causa de la muerte de su madre, Maka había llegado a la ciudad desde Death City, y no había tenido a nadie con quién estar mas que con Anna, pero como ella no iba a la misma universidad, se sentía muy sola y perdida.

Hasta que uno de esos días llenos de viento y exámenes, un muchacho amable se agachó a recoger el montón de hojas y libros que habían resbalado de sus manos. Desde ese momento, todo el grupito de amigos de Yoh había empezado a ser su grupito de amigos también.

Maka sonrió al pensar que desde hace tiempo tenía ganas de presentarlos, pues sabía que su querida prima, lo que necesitaba para ser feliz, era un Yoh sonriente.

Iba navegando en sus pensamientos cuando sin querer, mientras caminaba hacia una caja de cereal, chocó contra el costado de un muchacho.

El joven, a falta de carrito, se las había ingeniado para poner los artículos en sus antebrazos y al momento del choque, varias cosas cayeron al suelo con un sonido sordo.

-¡Lo siento!- gimió angustiada, tratando de recoger todas las cajas del joven.

-Eh, no importa, ha sido solo un accidente.-murmuró agachándose también.

Maka suspiró un poco molesta al notar que su caja de cereal se había roto y regado las pequeñas donitas de maíz.

-Genial…- Pensó en que esa semana el gasto iba a ser menor por las cosas que había roto.

El muchacho se le quedó viendo unos instantes y Maka lo miró interrogante.

-¿Quieres que lo pague yo?

Maka enrojeció por la vergüenza. ¿Lo había dicho en voz alta? El joven la miraba expectante y con una media sonrisa extraña.

-N-no… No, está bien, ha sido estupidez mía.

-No es ningún problema en absoluto, es solo una caja de cereal…

La rubia sintió su corazón latir fuertemente cuando sintió los ojos rubí de manera insistente sobre ella. ¿Qué piensa? ¿Por qué me está mirando así?

-Soy Soul.- Le dijo mientras le tendía la mano para levantarla.- ¿Y tú eres…?

-M-Maka Al-b-barn.

Genial. ¡Ahora tartamudeaba!

-Bien Maka, vamos a la caja, pagaré esto y te paso tu caja de cereal, ¿te parece?

-No es necesario.- Bien Maka, ¡Bien! – En serio.

-¡A mi no me pesa! ¿Sabes qué? Deberías escoger unos de colorcitos. ¿No son demasiado aburridos estos?

-No comeré de esos, ¡ni lo pienses!- Soul sostenía una caja repleta de azúcar en forma de bolitas de colores en sus manos.- ¿Sabes cuánto daño hacen esas porquerías?

Soul rió con simpatía y se dio media vuelta, hacia el carrito de Maka.

-¿Sabías que esto hace más felices a las personas?

Y con su media sonrisa triunfal, puso el cereal en el carrito y se llevó el cereal roto junto con sus cosas.

-Me voy Maka, ¡come cereal de colores!

Y dejando a una Maka desconcertada y roja a más no poder, pagó y se fue.

Ella se quedó viendo un tanto pasmada el lugar por donde el muchacho acababa de salir, y al ver el carrito, tomó la caja de cereal y la dejó en el estante más cercano. Empezó a caminar, y cuando estaba a punto de girar en el siguiente pasillo, regresó a paso rápido por el cereal lleno de azúcar.

Mientras tanto, Soul acababa de meter las cosas a la cajuela de su auto cuando comenzó a sonar su celular.

-¿Qué?-Le espetó a quien estaba en la otra línea.

-Necesito que me hagas un favor Soul.

-¿Qué quieres Hao?- murmuró un poco molesto. Últimamente las llamadas de Hao eran sólo para pedir favores estúpidos.

-Mi hermano se fue del departamento.

-¿Y? ¿Quieres que lo busque y me asegure de que coma sus tres comidas al día?- Respondió socarrón.

-No imbécil. Quiero que lo traigas de vuelta.

-¿A la fuerza? No voy a forzarlo.

-Por ahora sólo dile que necesito hablar con él, que es importante. No me contesta su maldito teléfono y son cosas importantes.

Soul colgó y suspiró molesto. ¿Por qué no iba a buscarlo él mismo? Iría a la pensión de su amiga de la infancia, la más usual en esa parte de la ciudad y si no estaba ahí no lo buscaría más. Fin.

Por ahora, su hermoso coche iba llegando a la mansión de sus padres. ¿También ellos querían algo?

-¡Estoy aquí mamá!

Su voz resonó por el enorme recibidor, rebotando en ecos sobre las escaleras y los pasillos.

En menos de tres minutos, unas pisadas ligeritas de pajarillo bajaron por las escaleras principales con rapidez.

-¡Soul, hijo!- Exclamó la hermosa mujer.- Ven aquí, déjame darte un abrazo.

Soul rodó los ojos y sonrió al recibir el apretujón de su madre. Eran pocas las veces en que la visitaba y siempre lo hacía con cariño, pero esta vez había ido por una llamada de su padre.

-¿Quieres desayunar? ¡Mírate, que guapo te ves! Todo elegante y gallardo…- La señora lo miraba de arriba abajo y le acariciaba el cabello con ternura.- bueno, un buen corte de cabello no te vendría mal, pero sin duda… ¡Mi hijo es cada vez más apuesto!

-Basta mamá, gracias, pero es suficiente.- Dijo Soul con dulzura.- ¿Está mi papá? Me pidió hace un rato que viniera. ¿Es grave?

-Oh… - Murmuró el pajarillo perdiendo un poco el brillo de los ojos.- Tu padre tomó una decisión Soul… El incidente del mes pasado sigue dándole vueltas en la cabeza…

Soul cerró los ojos fastidiado. ¡No había sido su culpa!

-Hijo… Por favor… No te pelees con él… Tu padre te ama, ¿lo sabes? Yo también… No quiero que te alejes de nosotros…

-Mamá…-Soul la miró con tristeza.- ¿Tan grave es?

-Soul, que gusto que hayas venido tan pronto, pasa a mi despacho por favor.

La madre se quedó callada, haciéndole señas para que fuera con su padre. Evans miró alternativamente a su madre y luego a su padre, quien se recargaba en el marco de la puerta de su despacho.

-Ahora vengo.

El señor Evans cerró la puerta tras Soul.

Anna se movía de aquí para allá en la cocina.

Tamao, la joven que le ayudaba a cocinar había enfermado y ella se tenía que hacer cargo de la comida, pues anoche habían llegado unos inquilinos nuevos y era necesario tener al menos la cocina y los alimentos impecables.

Los saludó amablemente al verlos bajar las escaleras, y se preguntó dónde estaría Yoh. Seguro tendría un dolor de cabeza horrible en estos momentos.

El teléfono comenzó a sonar y caminó hacia el.

-Pensión En, buenas tardes.

-¿Anna? Soy Soul. ¿Puedo pasar a verte? Tengo que decirte algo muy importante. Acabo de salir de la casa de mis padres y… -Soul suspiró frustrado.- En fin, te cuento cuando llegue. Otra cosa, ¿a la pensión llegó de casualidad un muchacho llamado Asakura?

-¿Yoh?- La rubia frunció el ceño.- No vendrás a molestar a mis inquilinos, ¿está claro?

-Si Anna, sólo quiero hablar con él, no te apures.- Soul, triste y divertido, pensó que mataría dos pájaros de un tiro.- Nos vemos en un rato.

-Bien.

Colgó, dejó todo listo para el desayuno de los huéspedes y subió para buscar al aludido con una taza de té.

-¿Yoh?- murmuró al correr la puerta a un lado.

El joven estaba hecho bolita con el edredón envolviéndolo hasta la raíz del cabello, y Anna se acercó cautelosamente a él.

Bajó la tela para mirarlo, y sintió algo removiéndose en su interior al verlo así, tan… Tierno…

Alzó una mano para acariciar su rostro, y poco a poco fue acercándose a él, como si quisiera observarlo mejor. Se acercó sin miedo, pues parecía que el muchacho estaba profundamente dormido.

Cuando sus narices estaban casi rozándose y ella podía sentir la suave respiración del muchacho, una mano se posó sobre la suya, haciendo que se sobresaltara y se paralizara en donde estaba, abriendo mucho los ojos.

Los ojos cafés del muchacho se abrieron dulcemente, y sonrió con suavidad al encontrar un rostro tan bello frente a él.

-¿Sueño?- Murmuró con voz muy queda, haciendo que Anna saliera de su trance.

-Si, shh… Es… Es sólo eso, sólo un sueño…

Anna estaba nerviosa. ¿Nerviosa? ¿Ella nerviosa? ¡SÍ! Ese muchacho la ponía nerviosa. ¿Qué rayos hacía tan cerca de él mientras dormía?

-Mmm…- El muchacho cerró los ojos nuevamente y su sonrisa se hizo más amplia.- Que bello…

La joven le quitó la mano del rostro y trato de levantarse con lentitud, pero en cuanto Yoh notó desde su sueño-vigilia lo que trataba de hacer, tomó fuerte su mano y la jaló hacia él.

-No… No te vayas, quiero seguir soñando contigo…

¿Soñaba en serio o sólo era una excusa para tenerla cerca?

Anna trató de resistirse con suavidad, pero él jaló por segunda vez y ella cayó encima de él. Ella se sorprendió, quiso irse, golpearlo, resistirse de alguna manera, ¡como fuera! Pero Yoh la abrazó por la cintura y como si nada se volvió a cubrir con el edredón, se acomodó muy cerca de ella y volvió a quedar profundamente dormido.

¿Qué hacer? Estar ahí no estaba bien, ella no debía enamorarse. ¡No quería! Sin embargo, ahí en sus brazos, con su cuerpo tan cerca y sus pies cruzándose, las razones parecían una verdadera estupidez.

Sin quererlo, fue cerrando poco a poco los ojos, olvidando a los inquilinos, olvidando la futura visita de Soul y todo lo demás, hasta quedarse profundamente dormida.


	3. Deudas

HOLA!

Shaman King no me pertenece y esta historia está hecha sin fines de lucro... Esa sí es mía, así que está prohibida su reproducción en cualquier otra parte sin mi permiso.

¡Disfruten y dejen reviews!

* * *

**Capítulo tres**

**Deudas…**

Anna despertó confundida, y después de unos segundos, mientras parpadeaba sin abrir los ojos totalmente, los recuerdos volvieron poco a poco. Se levantó rápidamente y chocó con una pobre nariz. Miró con atención y a su lado vio a un Yoh con cara de dolor.

-¿Qué rayos hacías Asakura?-gritó al darse cuenta de que el muchacho la había estado observando mientras aún dormía.

-N-Nada Annita…- Yoh se soltó la cara, su nariz estaba roja.- ¡Es que desperté y estabas aquí!

Anna se sonrojó. Estaba muy avergonzada, ¡esto no se lo habría permitido nunca! Él sólo era un inquilino más.

-¡Ha Sido tu culpa, idiota!

-¡¿Pero por qué?! ¡Yo abrí los ojos y ya estabas aquí! Acurrucada entre mis brazos…

Su mirada se volvió de borreguito y Anna soltó un bufido.

-Había venido a despertarte y me jalaste a ti. Ha sido tu culpa.

-Pero tú decidiste quedarte, ¿no?

-¡C-Cállate! ¡Ha sido tu culpa!

Y levantándose bruscamente, salió a paso veloz de la habitación, dejando atrás al muchacho confundido pero feliz por haber despertado de esa manera tan bella.

Cuando bajó se encontró a Soul sentado en la sala, con esa característica cara de aburrimiento por haberlo hecho esperar demasiado.

-Lo siento, ¿llevas mucho tiempo aquí?- La mirada de Soul la hizo reír.- Ya va, ya bajé. En un rato bajará Asakura, entonces podrás hablar con él.

-Anna, espera.- Soul la detuvo al ver que comenzaría a hacer otras cosas.- También debo hablar contigo, es algo importante.

-¿Tiene que ser justo ahora? Está por llegar mi prima, traerá cosas del supermercado…

-Anna…

-¡Anna!- La voz del castaño los interrumpió.- ¿Dónde están las regaderas?

-Allá, al fondo.- Le señaló los baños y luego miró a Soul.- Yoh, mira, te presento a Soul. Es un amigo mío…

-Si, quería ver si podíamos hablar.

-Soul… - La cara de Yoh se volvió de fastidio.- Mira amigo, yo sé que vienes porque mi hermano lo mandó, pero no quiero tener problemas contigo ni con él, así que sólo déjalo, ¿si?

-Mira, también a mi me molesta tener que hacer estas cosas, pero Hao dijo que era importante, necesita hablar contigo.

-Dile que si quiere hablar conmigo que venga.

Soul rodó los ojos y ambos muchachos se dieron la espalda. Yoh caminó a las duchas y el otro miró a Anna.

-Así que conoces a su hermano, ¿eh?

-Desde la secundaria. La pregunta aquí es ¿cómo conoces tú a Yoh?

-Maka lo trajo… Necesitaba hospedaje. Creo que eran compañeros en la secundaria o algo así.

-Bueno, como sea. ¿Podemos hablar ahora?

El timbre atrajo su atención. Anna caminó a la puerta y Maka apareció con muchas bolsas de la compra.

-¡Me pediste demasiadas cosas!

-¡Tardaste demasiado!

-Pasé a mi casa a dejar mis cosas… No podría con todo de todas formas, hice dos viajes a la tienda.

"¿Qué es eso? ¿Es la chica del supermercado?" Soul sintió como el corazón se le aceleraba. "¡Es esa chica!"

-¿Soul?- Anna vio la extraña expresión de su rostro y se sorprendió.- Te presento a mi prima, Maka.

-H-Hola, Soul.- Maka también estaba impactada. Se puso nerviosa y sus manos comenzaron a sudar.- S-soy Maka.

El joven se pasmó unos segundos, y luego, con una sonrisa de autosuficiencia, se acercó y le dio un beso en la mejilla como si nada.

-Un gusto.

-Bueno, iré a la cocina a dejar esto, Anna. ¡Haré tu comida favorita sólo porque te quiero mucho!

Anna sonrió satisfecha al escuchar a su prima, y en cuanto ella se marchó, volteó a ver a Soul con mirada burlona.

-¡Soul, te gusta!- La rubia reía suavemente.- No puedo creerlo…

-¿Qué dices? ¿De qué hablas?

-Tu expresión, ¡lo dice todo! ¡Te conozco!

-La traté como a todo el mundo, no hay ninguna expresión especial, querida Anna.

-Hiciste la misma cara que pusiste cuando conociste a la primera niña que te gustó. ¿Recuerdas? Tenías unos ocho años, querías ser interesante y pusiste esa cara de fanfarrón.

-¡Basta Anna! ¡No me gusta!- El joven se dio la vuelta y sonrió al alejarse.- Aunque tengo que reclamarte el hecho de que no me la presentaste antes, mala.

-Bueno, pero no es como si el mundo se acabara mañana, deberías intentar salir con ella.

La mirada del muchacho se volvió triste.

-No… No puedo.

Anna le preguntó con la mirada qué pasaba, y el muchacho caminó a la sala y se sentó en un sillón.

-Porque… Papá quiere que me case pronto.

La joven se quedó impactada. ¿En serio? ¡Sus papás estaban dementes! Era muy joven aún… ¿Con quién…? Ni siquiera sabía si su amigo sería feliz con esa decisión.

-¿¡Qué!? ¿Cuándo? ¿Cómo? ¿Por qué?

- Ah… En seis meses… Los dos primeros son para ver si puedo encontrar a alguien, pero ellos también estarán buscando… Yo puedo darles una posibilidad y ellos terminarán diciendo si aceptan lo que digo yo o… Escogen ellos… Y… Porque… El mes pasado… Ay… Mejor, mira.

Y diciendo esto sacó un trozo de periódico de su bolsillo y se lo dio a Anna. El artículo se llamaba: "Herederos tirando la casa por la ventana". Y en la foto estaban Soul y Hao despeinados, borrachos, con las camisas abiertas; rodeados de chicas semidesnudas que se acurrucaban sobre ellos igual de borrachas.

Anna leyó realmente impactada, jamás había visto ese lado de su mejor amigo. Sabía muy bien que le encantaban las chicas, las fiestas y el alcohol, pero nunca había llegado a ese grado de desfachatez.

-Soul… No… No se qué decirte…- Se sentía decepcionada, el artículo enumeraba todas sus supuestas multas y arrestos y hablaba pestes del futuro heredero de la gran empresa de cadenas de tiendas departamentales.- Jamás… Yo… No sé qué pensar.

-Anna… No te diré que soy un santo y que no tuve la culpa… Fui a casa de Hao a una fiesta, le puso cosas a mi bebida… Me lo dijo después "Quería que te pasaras un buen rato" y la mayoría de las cosas que pasaron ahí no lo recuerdo. También eso tuvo que contármelo.

-No, no me digas, no quiero saber lo que hiciste.

-No, espera. Si te lo mostré es para que entiendas el resto, pero quiero que sepas que sigo siendo el mismo. Déjame contarte todo lo demás.- Anna rodó los ojos y apretó la arrugada hoja de periódico.- La foto si la recuerdo… La tomó Marion, una chica que es amiga de Hao (supongo que alguien la robó y la vendió a la prensa). Después de que tomaron la foto, me sirvieron más alcohol, ya comenzaba a estar muy mal… Hao dice que me desaparecí un rato y que me encontró en el baño, vomitándolo todo.

-Ay, Soul… Eso es asqueroso.

-A la mañana siguiente moría de sed y me dolía la cabeza como no tienes idea. Desperté acostado en la tina de ese baño.

-Y tu papá se enteró y quiere poner en orden tu desastrosa vida.- Concluyó Anna molesta.- No puedo creer que le sigas hablando al idiota de Hao.

-Si… Cree que casándome se solucionarán las cosas y se irán los rumores… Justo ahora soy una muy mala imagen para la empresa.

Se quedaron callados unos minutos, una tratando de procesar toda la información que le había dado y el otro esperando que no se lo tomara tan mal. De la cocina comenzó a llegar un delicioso olor a arroz y guiso de carne.

-Y... ¿No tienes ninguna enfermedad?

-No, no me acosté con nadie Anna…

-¿Cómo puedes estar tan seguro?

-Lo sé, no lo hice. Además, si te hace sentir mucho más tranquila, fui al doctor. Me hicieron estudios de todo y todo está bien… No creas que no me iba a cerciorar de eso… Sigo siendo el mismo… Pero no, no hice nada con nadie. Quería ver que tanto daño me había hecho lo que Hao me dio.

Rectificó muchas veces con Anna, pues sabía que estaría preocupada por él por muchos aspectos. Se interesaba por él como por ella misma, como una hermana mayor, siempre al pendiente.

Después de esa plática tan… Novedosa, Anna puso la mesa, pues Maka ya casi terminaba de cocinar. Luego se puso a leer el correo. Cuatro cartas eran de las cuentas básicas de agua, luz, gas y teléfono que pagaba al mes, y la quinta… La quinta era la hipoteca. En dos meses debía pagar el resto de la deuda o… Le quitarían la pensión.

* * *

CHAN CHAN CHAN.

En fin, quiero agradecerles de corazón sus reviews, ¡Me animan a seguir adelante! ¡MUCHAS GRACIAS!

Sayeen :DD


End file.
